Natural Urges
by Dynanch
Summary: A story of teenage boys going through natural hormones, no sappy love tale just raw savage lust and need between Sora, Riku and Roxas... Yaoi RxRxS


Natural School Boy Urges

Riku X Roxas X Sora

This is not a love story, it's a sex story, its not about emotion and feelings, its about urges and needs.

Let me just set the scene for you all sitting at home, it's a rainy day at the island, everyone is stuck at school listening to there teachers blab on about what needs to be done over the summer holidays. Of course none of the students were listening as the summer holidays weren't for another two weeks, so as far as they were concerned it wasn't important.

School was a drag for most of the students that attended Island High College (hehehe I made it up just coz I need to be able to refer to the school sometimes and that's the best name I could come up with that made sense), Except for one boy his name was Sora, he was one of the brighter students in year 11. This only being because all the teachers couldn't resist his cute little smile when he made a mistake. Therefore making him correct for nearly everything he answered.

Although Sora was very fortunate as he was also very intelligent, with his nose in a book and glasses slipping off the end of it. Just a tiny bit naïve when it came to anything in the way of girls and relationships. Sora wasn't one to receive hints very clearly, instead just acting extremely friendly back and ignoring the whole situation that just occurred.

And because of the way Sora is he was sitting at the front of the classroom pen and paper in hand, with only horny teenage girls sitting around him, of course he was blissfully unaware of there urges. But those teenage girls weren't the only ones in the classroom that had urges towards Sora, many boys that attended the same class as Sora also had a bit of a fancy towards him.

One boy in particular had a very close bond towards Sora, and that was of course his best friend, Riku. Riku was a troublesome kid, didn't work hard at school, and wasn't one to ignore the girls that gave him attention. In fact he was more likely the one that hit on them and made a quick detour to the janitor's closet before lunch was over.

Riku being the horny teenager he was, couldn't help being sexually active at such a young age, excluding sex of course. He would do everything and anything as long as it restricted him from having sex. Well he was 18 so it shouldn't be really that restricting, but he wanted to save himself for the hottest thing that walked the halls at Island High College.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

So this is where we find these boys, sitting in a classroom with 20 or so other students listening intently (ha-ha) to the teacher, well at least one of them was anyway.

Sora was placed at the front of the classroom surrounded by 9 girls all trying to get his attention. He had two girls on either side of him and another 5 sitting behind him, all attired in tight white school shirts and short skirts to match, and of course their long white socks.

And then we find Riku sitting at the back of the classroom on top of one of the computer desks waiting for Sora to finish class. This being because Riku was in year 12 and had already finished school but was doing a couple of extra classes during summer break with the year elevens. And Sora being in year 11 was happy to sit all of Rikus classes with him so as a favour Riku always made sure to be waiting for him at the end of every class.

DING DING DING!!!! The school bell rang and all the giggling girls ran out of the classroom leaving little love notes on Sora's desk hoping he would return one to them with as much love and devotion they had for him. The teacher soon followed suit (without leaving a random love letter for sora), and left the classroom.

"Hey Sora! Hurry up you always take 20 minutes to pack up your books after every class"

"Sorry Riku it's just I have to be careful when putting my glasses away, if they get scratched it's another $600 to get them repaired"

Riku sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as he walked across the classroom towards Sora.

"Sora you wear your glasses for reading, that's it!"

"I know" Sora pouted getting a little annoyed with Riku, "But mum will kill me if I don't take good care of them"

Riku continues to walk closer towards Sora, gently reaches out and arm and messes up his hair followed with a playful laugh.

"Alright kiddo if that's how you feel I'm happy to wait while you take your time packing up"

Sora put on a nice little smile on for Riku and pushed him away so he would stop screwing up his hair.

"Good, I won't take that long anyway"

Both Riku and Sora left the classroom in haste as the bell for next class sounded and called them to there next destination. Next up was math class; Riku had always had problems with math's he could never get numbers worked out. This is why Sora was at his side to help even if he was a year younger than him.

"Class take your seats, today I will be making notes on the board so I want you all to make sure you have them neatly written in your books by the end of class. The rest of the time you use today is you preference you may work with a partner to help or work independently."

Riku smiled he loved it when the teacher said something like that, it meant he could slack off for the rest of the lesson and do it all at home while Sora tutors him, it's a win win.

As Riku was day dreaming about summer holidays, Sora had quietly moved his desk towards Rikus and joined them together, the sudden jolt of movement woke Riku out of his daze.

"What are you doing?" Riku said glaring at Sora, Riku wasn't that into touching and getting close when it came to Sora. He had natural urges whenever anything physical came between them, even with just a tap of the knee.

Even though Riku was the sex addict without the sex, he couldn't handle letting Sora know he wanted to pound him into the ground. He couldn't even handle having sleepovers with Sora anymore, as soon as they turned 14 he told sora he was getting to old for kid games so they should stop sleeping over at each others house. This avoided any awkward situation that may have occurred otherwise.

Riku knew Sora all to well, a sweet innocent boy with maybe few to any thoughts of sex, or anything surrounding sex. Riku has tried many times trying to get Sora interested in internet porn, but Sora just coward away from him and didn't talk for weeks about anything but homework. And because the way sora acts towards these things Riku doesn't want to scare him off, instead he just keeps his distance and focuses his attention on the horny teenage girls that were all over him.

But as soon as Sora is close nothing is getting in the way of his natural urges and stirring in the groin.

"I'm making sure you are going to do work this lesson, every time we are in this situation you slack off and take up all my time having to tutor you, so I have decided this is the best environment to do it in"

Rikus eyes widened as he realized what was happening, every time Sora tutored Riku at home and in private Riku always found a way of distracting Sora from work so he could go to the bathroom and fix his little cough problem in the pants. But being in a classroom with other students isn't the best place to be getting an erection, especially if Sora found out.

Riku started to stutter a few meaningless words "Uh ...uhh ahh..uh. I don't think that's necessary"

"No its ok you don't need to worry about me, I'm fine I don't mind helping you in your time of need"

If only he knew how much it kills me when he is close, fuck I hate being this horny all the time, I mean its starts getting a little to much when you starting thinking about screwing your own best friend

Riku just nodded quickly in agreement to Soras offer before he got too suspicious. Sora smiled and opened up his books for him and started reading the question out aloud so they both could discuss the question in depth. Meanwhile Rikus thoughts were elsewhere.

OH SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!!!!! Why does he have to lean in like that, its bad enough that he has to keep talking at the same time, I mean fuck how hot can a persons voice be, I love it so much I wish I could just grab him and pin him to the floor. MMMMmmmmMMmm I can smell his hair aww its smells just like apples and cherries.

"RIKU!!!"

Riku awakens again to the sweet sexy voice of Sora. "What is it?"

"You were practically asleep Riku, you have to pay attention or where not going to get anything done."

"Well can we just do it at home then because I'm really not in the mood right now"

"Fine" Sora turned his head away from Riku angrily making a statement. "If you don't want my help then I can just leave you to figure it out for yourself" And with that Sora stamped his way out of the stunned classroom.

Riku began to rise from his desk before he realized his small problem and sat right back down again. Grabbing his maths book from the table he swooped them in front of his groin and ran out of the classroom in quick pace.

"Sora!" As soon as Riku began his search for Sora he quit as he was more concerned at being at school during class time with a throbbing erection that came upon him without warning, well with some warning.

He made his way towards the men's bathroom and dropped his book immediately when entering the room; little did he know who was standing in front of him.

"Shit!" Laughter soon reached its highest as the boy standing in front of Riku made his way to the floor in pure amusement.

As tears were wiped from his eyes he began to talk, "Wow Riku I never thought maths books could turn you on, I mean I know how horny you've been lately but don't you think this is getting ridiculous?"

"Shut up, Roxas!" Riku walked towards the sinks standing next to the shorter boy.

" Mmmmm don't stand to close now" Roxas smiled playfully with eyes gleaming with lust.

FUCK Roxas his so fucking hot right now, please step away for the love of god before I rape him

Riku moved closer breathing heavily onto Roxas tanned cheek, he swiftly pushed his chest into his and pushed him up against the wall pinning his arms on either side of him.

"Contain yourself now Riku" Roxas said huskily taking the same deep breaths as Riku.

"How can you say that? I'm not the only one with a fucking erection here" Roxas laughed when it suddenly clicked in his head.

"WAIT!!! This cant be happening, I don't want to touch you get off me" He shook Rikus hands away from him and pushed forward towards the door. "You can't tell anyone about what happened"

"Why the hell not? You better think twice about leaving this bathroom then, if you want to get out of here without any questions asked"

Roxas made a quick look down at the front of his black and white pants, "What do you want?"

"You can't give me what I want"

"And why is that, it seemed just a second ago I was everything you wanted"

"But you're just not innocent enough"

"OH! I get it, you want someone drop dead gorgeous and as innocent and naïve as a puppy, in other words you want Sora"

"I know I'm not the only one"

"That's true Sora is one of the hottest guys at school, I should know as he is one of the last ones I have left to have a little fun with, if ya know what I mean"

"Who else is left to have sex with but Sora?"

"You"

"Are you kidding me, since when have you ever had feelings for me?"

"Think again Riku, You are extremely hot, you have a rocking body, I don't have feelings I have urges, I want to grind you into the floor. But if the ladies at school find out that I fuck guys, I will lose my image"

"Right, so what should we do?"

"Have a threesome with Sora" They both laughed in synchronize at the beautiful image of them all having there dream fantasy come to life. And then stopped and looked at each other with a new found interest.

"I'll make a deal with you Roxas, if you can get Sora to have a threesome with us I will do any sexual favour you ask of me, with every step closer to getting the ultimate prize"

Roxas laughed at the newly made agreement, now he wasn't going to deny how great this all sound but its not like he had any bad sides to this plan, he was getting a little confused as to why it all sounded so easy.

"Whats the catch?"

"Every time I will give you a sexual favour I will perform it in a public place"

His draw dropped in amazement, he fucked up the plan, and he will not be humiliated by the whole school believing he is gay.

"You actually think I'm going to agree to these terms"

Riku slowly moved forward reaching out a hand towards Roxas pulling him forward into a tight embrace, I'm afraid its to late, you could never resist the prize of having Sora in your bed with me giving you extra pleasure.

It was true the prize was too great to resist he had to go through a bit of public embarrassment to get what he always dreams about.

"Fine! Can you let go of me now"

"Why would I do that, it's your first sexual favour from me in a public bathroom"

Riku leaned in closely, both the boys lips only millimeters apart, both feeling the heat of the others breathe. Eyes flashing with heat and lust, with a burning passion of need, heavy lids slowly closing. Until a huge mass of noise is passed through the door of the bathroom and many boys come rushing passed the two boys still embraced.

"Are you ready?" Riku whispered huskily into Roxas ear, and moving back out so he was only millimeters away from his lips once again.

"Just kiss me already"

A fast movement pushes Roxas back into the tiled wall, a sharp pain strikes up his back as he is forced to stay in the place of humiliation, soon wet lips are heading in his direction, heat and noise surrounding him. His urges taking over control of his body making him buck his hips in need and want, pulling Riku in towards him twisting his fingers in his hair and tangling them in the silver locks.

With that one swift movement there lips connected in a raw savage lust of hormones, hands gliding over each others faces and arms trying to get more force into the kiss. Tongues battling there way to the surface, delving into the unknown. Faces turning in awe at the sight that appeared in front of them, two hot gorgeous guys making out in pure day light in the boys bathroom. Screams and laughter soon followed as the doors swung open and boys pushed there way through to try and spread the word of the new found lovers.

Lost in the lust and pure horniness both Riku and Roxas realized they were soon alone again. They parted lips still lightly clinging together in a pure attempt to keep going. Tongues leaving the warmth of the other, sweat running down there faces, eyes plastered on each other.

Heavy breathing was the only noise echoing through out the bathroom walls.

"If that's…. public humiliation… it's not half bad" Roxas soon made out his first words after the heated kiss.

"Threesome" They both smiled at each other taking there separate paths, both wanting and needing pleasure.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Thank you for reading hehe, well the story is easy to follow obviously. Riku and Roxas are just going through that teenage hormones faze, and the both want to get there release from Sora so why not have a threesome. And with and added bonus of random sexual favors between Riku and Roxas. So as the chapter progress so will the sexual favors and as a climax the threesome shall come lol

Anywho make sure to leave comments and reviews as I will take note of them if you want something to happen or something to change. And also I don't usually continue on with stories unless I get a fair amount of reviews.

Love you all

Chelsea

xoxox


End file.
